


[DMC] 腦洞事務所

by aLady



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 無節操，首吃但丁受！！VD香但別人x老哥也是可以的





	1. 閻魔刀捅出各式簍子

兄弟倆人在魔界相親相愛相偎相依相知相惜，結果很會掉刀的維吉爾又被幹走刀了，而這次被分裂成善體惡體的是但丁，叫D，哥哥於是把善體但丁D跟魔劍但丁一同救走，回人世搬救兵來把親愛的弟弟變回去的故事。

打過爸爸的尼祿現在要打叔叔。

然後因為D整個不太願意跟維吉爾談戀愛，所以哥哥發誓一定要把弟弟變回去！

又因為弟弟現在被反派挾天子搞事，所以要趕快把親愛的弟弟變回去才行！


	2. 腦洞 失憶但丁（偽）普通人AU

自分別之後，直到十八歲那年，維吉爾才遇見了自己的胞弟，但對方自稱Tony，不認識他。維吉爾沒有將他們的血緣關係說出來，這種只消以魔力感應就能確認的事情，他沒有說出來，只靜靜地聽弟弟說著：

「世界上怎麼有這麼巧的事呢？你跟我長得這麼像。」

「原來你也討厭吃橄欖嗎？」

「你對我真好……從來沒有人對我這麼好過……」

維吉爾逐漸陷入情網，他愛上了自己的親弟但丁。而魔帝的出現改變了一切，但丁發現了自己愛上親哥，便要與維吉爾分手。

誰在乎這種俗世道德？這種東西自然對他們家沒有什麼拘束效力，但做為普通人長成人的但丁無法接受，執意離開維吉爾。

接著，但丁受到魔帝蠱惑，被拉下魔界改造。

然後生出了一個娃，尼祿。

什麼的。


End file.
